Code Lyoko E95: Toys R Us
by James the Lesser
Summary: Sissi, new to the group, gets on the nerves of Yumi and Ulrich. When they tell her to leave them alone she goes to the mall and walks into a Sanne attack. How will she fair against Sanne? Read to find out!


**Code Lyoko Episode 95: Toys R' Us**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-94 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!**

**Also, I don't own the name for any brand name toys I mention.**

Sissi is following Ulrich and Yumi around like a puppy. It is starting to bother them. "Sissi don't you have something else to do?"

"But what if you know who attacks?" Sissi looks around to make sure no one will hear her. "I don't want to be left out because you couldn't get a hold of me."

"Sissi we have your number so don't worry about it." Yumi and Ulrich wanted alone time. Between training Sissi and Sanne attacks they had little time alone.

"Go find Odd and S.S."

"But Odd doesn't like me." Sissi pouts. "Ok I'll go away." She walks away quickly.

"She needs her own friends, whatever happened to Nicholas and Herve?"

"Yumi, didn't Sissi lose them because they weren't hip or something?" Yumi shrugs her shoulders. "Well now that we're alone…"

Sissi is walking towards the gate of the Academy. "Now what do I do? It's my fault though I pushed my friends away and now I'm making the ones who like me mad." She walks out of the Academy headed for the mall.

"Today's special is three pretzels for the price of two!" The mall is busy with lots of people. Saturday afternoon had the malls and cinema packed with teens and parents being dragged around by kids.

"Mommy I want this one!" A little girl pulls a Barbie doll off the shelf.

"Alright Honey put it in the cart." The little girl does giggling with excitement. A light above the cart sparks and a Sanne Ghost comes down.

"Mommy what's Barbie doing?" The little girl points to the cart and the box containing the Barbie doll. The box moves, shakes, then breaks open as the Barbie doll comes out. "It's alive!" The little girl runs to the cart. "Barbie!" The doll jumps out of the cart and starts to grow. "You're not supposed to do that Barbie." The doll is now over seven feet tall and continues to grow. A little boy in another aisle yells when an action figure jumps off the shelf.

"What's going on?" A store worker leaves the front counter only to be attacked by a toy dinosaur. "Get it off!" The toy dinosaur was only three feet long but the teeth cut and pierced like real teeth.

"Lord and Savoir I call on thee…" A man had dropped to his knees and begins to pray as a Grim Reaper toy grows into an eight foot demon of terror. It picks up its scythe and extends the blade. "Please Lord and Savoir I call on thee…"

"_I don't want you!"_ The Grim Reaper knocks the man aside. "_This place has so many cameras, she's in the clothes department. Maybe I could buy her a funeral dress."_ The Grim Reaper laughs sending chills down the mans spine.

"Aelita I'm telling you it will work!" Jeremie was working on a program that was close to Aelita's heart. "If we are able to trick her into a Tower we might just do it!"

"Jeremie you're amazing." Aelita hugs Jeremie. While focused on this program and making it work they forgot all about Sissi and the constant fighting. "But is she even able to go into a Tower?"

"That I'm not sure of. You said she told you she tricked William out of the Tower with a Yumi clone so maybe she can't. But with all the power she's been getting maybe she can now. Or she might get stronger and get in." Jeremie shakes his head trying to get the thoughts to line up.

"Ok now that we know it might work we can turn the Super Scan back on." Jeremie saves the new program and loads the Super Scan.

"If I was a cynic I'd say call the others because Sanne would have attacked in the twenty minutes it was off." Jeremie laughs a little as does Aelita. A minute later the Super Scan beeps. "I really should learn to keep my mouth shut." Sanne had launched an attack! "Call Odd I'm calling Ulrich." They get their cell phones and make the calls.

"Yumi you'll never guess what happened." Ulrich and Yumi had finally gotten alone, away from Sissi, and now were interrupted.

"The minute Sissi left us alone Sanne launched an attack?" Ulrich nods. "I hate her, Sanne, not Sissi." _At least not anymore. _Yumi and Ulrich get off of Ulrich's bed and head for the Factory.

"S.S. there is an attack going on." Odd looks around. "I don't think it's us so it might be Ulrich and Yumi."

"Or the attack hasn't gotten to us yet." They hurry to the Factory.

"These pants aren't right, neither are these." Sissi is in the department clothes store looking for 'combat' pants. "I want camouflage, but not the green kind those are icky." Sissi doesn't hear the sound of footsteps coming from behind. "Maybe these? White kind, it doesn't snow a lot here though."

"_Maybe these?"_ Sissi turns around.

"Hey those don't look half bad…" Sissi sees the giant doll holding the pants up. "Aaaa!" Sissi backs away from the giant Barbie doll screaming. "Go away!"

"_You chose to join them so you chose to be one of the first to die!"_

"Sanne! But I didn't know you looked like that." Sissi turns her head confused. The others told her Sanne looked like an older Aelita.

"_You really are clueless aren't you Elisabeth Delmas."_

"It's Sissi you not nice person!" Sissi couldn't think of anything that described Sanne. "I'll kick your butt like I did on Lyoko." Sissi gets in a fighting stance. "I know Pencak Silat."

"_I know tearing your heart out and force feeding it to you."_

"Uh, yeah, ok." Sissi doesn't know what to say, she had never dealt with Sanne face to face before. "I bet my friends are on Lyoko by now and they'll beat you again."

"_They aren't on Lyoko. I was wondering why they haven't called you yet? You are in the group but they don't call you when a Tower activates."_

"Maybe they don't know yet then." Sissi was trying to figure a way around the giant Barbie doll when she sees something much scarier.

"_It would be _too_ easy to carve her in half wouldn't it? She hasn't felt pain yet, how about we teach her?"_ The Grim Reaper toy has his scythe out with blood dripping off of it.

"Bite me!" Sissi tackles the giant Barbie doll knocking it into the giant Grim Reaper toy. "Now what do I do!" Sissi runs out of the store as the Grim Reaper and the Barbie doll get off the floor.

Odd, S.S., Ulrich, and Yumi get to the Factory at the same time. "If you guys are here then what is Sanne's attack?"

"I don't know Odd, maybe she hasn't had the chance to start it yet." They get in the elevator and take it down to the Control Room.

"Where's the Tower Jeremie?"

"Ice Sector, I already sent Aelita down so you wouldn't have to stop here."

"Oh, how long until Sissi gets here?" The blank look on Jeremie's face answers Ulrich's question. "You forgot to call her."

"I'm not use to it. I don't even have her number saved to the Super Computer yet." Jeremie gets his cell phone out and finds the number. "Sissi?"

"Sanne, she's attacking at the mall! I swear I have a giant Barbie after me!" The long legs on the Barbie gave it the advantage in a chase but Sissi knew the mall and ran between signs and slid under benches to slow down the Barbie.

"We'll send help." Jeremie hangs up. "Sissi says the attack is at the mall, Sanne possessed a toy."

"Really? What toy?" S.S. raises an eyebrow trying to think of an evil toy, Care Bears, maybe the Teletubbies, or the most evil of them all Barney.

"A Barbie."

"I'm going!" Odd raises his hand and volunteers. "You guys take the elevator down and I'll take the ladder." Odd runs over to the ladder and starts going up.

"What got into him? You don't think he might try to get Sissi hurt do you?"

"He did trip her on Lyoko." Yumi bites a nail in worry. "Maybe someone else should go to make sure."

"That was Lyoko where she just came back this is different I'm sure he won't hurt her." Aelita gets on the elevator and pushes the button.

"Everyone ready? Transfer Ulrich, Tansfer Sandra, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko. "Ready Yumi? Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization." Yumi lands on Lyoko as the vehicles materialize. "Go west to a crossway then take it north and you'll be there."

Odd makes it to the mall which was now strangely empty. The parking lot was full but the mall was almost empty. "Did you hear? There was some freak in a dinosaur suit!"

"I heard it was a giant Barbie doll." Odd volunteered for fighting Barbie, thee woman, not a dinosaur.

"What? That's crazy!" Odd decides to se if he is crazy or not for himself and pushes his way through the people.

"Monster coming up on your right, not sure what it is though." Jeremie didn't recognize the signature coming off of the monster.

"Jeremie I'll send you a visual." Aelita concentrates then sends the signal through.

"What the heck? She made new monsters?" Jeremie, through Aelita, sees a cross between a Manta, a Tarantula, and the Schipidzoa. "Sanne might have something new but so do we." But it didn't help against whatever this monster was. The new monster flies through the air hovering with six arms hanging down each one tipped with a laser blaster.

"Well it has an Eye so that's simple enough to beat, hai!" Yumi throws a fan at the new monster but the monster floats up in the air and the fan flies under it. "If Odd was here this would be easier."

"Jeremie could you load me with Odd's arrows?" Aelita could hit the monster if she extended her claws but the monster would dodge it so she wouldn't hit the Eye.

"No Aelita I can't transfer powers like that." Yet, this did give Jeremie an idea. "Let me try transferring S.S.'s powers with Odd's." Jeremie's fingers fly over the keyboard. "Hmm, I'm going to have to look into it later."

"So that's a big fat no?" S.S. was expecting to change but doesn't.

"No, it's a small skinny no, for now. Just run or beat it in a few hits."

"We don't run we fly." The group takes off on their various vehicles hoping to outrun the new monster.

"Ow!" Ulrich gets hit in the back by a laser and feels pain radiate throughout his body.

"Ulrich you just lost 90 points and something weird is going on with you now." Jeremie tries to figure out what had happened when Ulrich screams again falling off the Overbike.

"Ulrich!" Yumi flies down on the Overwing to catch him.

"Don't touch him Yumi! He's infected with a virus!" Yumi stops the Overwing and watches Ulrich fall to the ice path below.

"Materialize me Jeremie! Please, hurry…" Ulrich writhers on the ground as the pain won't stop.

"I can't, the virus would come with you and might kill you." Jeremie now has to figure out how to get Ulrich to Earth without killing him. "Damn it Sanne don't make me regret my decision not to delete you."

Back at the mall Odd finds Sissi. "Hey Sissi where's Barbie?"

"I don't know where she or the ghost guy went." They had split up making Sissi wonder what they were planning. "Anyone else come?"

"No they're on Lyoko, they figured we only needed one to come and watch you get your ass kicked."

"Shut up Odd." Sissi can't believe that Odd was still treating her like he was. She had helped in the last mission but he didn't let up. "I saw another toy walking around, it was a dinosaur."

"I heard about that one but I'm here for Barbie, we have a score to settle." Odd had to play with Barbie's when his aunt and uncle visited with his little cousin. Years spent playing make believe had made Barbie Odd's number one enemy, even more of one then Sanne.

"She went up the escalator to the second floor. I'm not sure where she went after that." Sissi looks around the sign she was hiding behind. "If we run now we might make it out."

"Why run? You chicken?"

"No but they might need us on Lyoko."

"I doubt it, we've made it with less and really you on Lyoko?" Odd sneers at Sissi and starts to walk away.

"Odd where are you going!"

"To find Barbie. You can run away but I have to live my number two dream." Odd goes to the escalator and gets on it taking it up to the second floor.

"Odd!" Sissi wants to follow him then stops. "They might need me." Sissi runs towards the doors and is able to get out.

"It can't be that fast." Yumi, Aelita, and S.S. were not able to out run the new monster. "Jeremie are we at the Tower yet?"

"No, keep going, when you get to the crossway…"

"I know we go north." Yumi blocks a laser with her fan. "How are you doing with Ulrich?"

"I'd be doing better if I wasn't interrupted." Jeremie wipes sweat off his brow. "This is a lot more complicated then running Avast or Norton."

"I have an idea." S.S. engages the flight control on the Overbike.

"It's not inspired by something Odd would do is it?" Yumi looks at S.S. as she flies up in the air on the Overbike.

"Maybe." S.S. is now higher then the Overwing and the monster. "If this doesn't work I'm really going to kick myself." S.S. hits the brakes and the Overbike stops. The Overwing and the monster continue. S.S. jumps off the Overbike and lands on the monster. "Got your nose, er, whatever you have." S.S. rams the power pole into the Sanne Eye on the monster. S.S. jumps off expecting a mild bang like most monsters and instead gets Hiroshima.

"What happened?" Jeremie pulls the headphones off as a loud exploding noise blasts his ear drums. "Hello?" Nothing, all he can hear is a ringing noise.

"No!" Yumi was blocking dozens of tiny needle like objects when one of them hits her and then another. "Aaaa!" Yumi falls off the Overwing as the pain flows through her body causing her to spasm uncontrollably.

"Aaaa!" S.S. hits the ground being bombarded with the little needle like objects each one sending pain unlike any she had ever felt through her.

"Jeremie, what did she do to them?" Jeremie doesn't respond, he still has the headphones off and still has the ringing in his ears. "Jeremie?" Still no response. "I have to get to the Tower." Aelita takes off on the Overwing for the Tower hoping she can find it in time. If she hadn't been controlling the Overwing, if Yumi had been driving, she would have been hit and the mission would have failed.

"Hey, you're a G.I. Jacque with the Tae Kwan Do grip!" Odd's search for Barbie finds him another toy. "You know where Barbie went?"

"_What sort of trick is this Odd?"_ Sanne was confused. She let Sissi go when Odd arrived so she could find out why Odd wanted to fight the possessed Barbie.

"No trick I just want revenge for days of playing with pink cars and doll houses just because I was my little cousins favorite relative." Odd gets in a boxing stance. "So bring her or fight me so I can find her."

"_You have got to be kidding me."_ Sanne is even more confused after Odd's explanation. "_Maybe it has something to do with being separated from humanity for so long."_ G.I. Jacques turns around. "_You interest me, I will lead you to the Barbie but if you try anything I will send all my toys on you." _G.I. Jacque walks away with Odd following.

"Jeremie?" Sissi had made it to the Factory and goes down to the Control Room. "Do I need to go?"

"Yes Sissi, where's Odd?"

"He stayed behind." Sissi goes over to the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room.

"Transfer Sissi, Scanner Sissi, Virtualization." Sissi lands on Lyoko as the Overbike materializes. "Take that and go west then north when you get to the crossway. Be careful Sissi, and don't run over the others or touch them." Jeremie wasn't sure but he thinks that the virus Sanne had infected the others with could spread by touch.

"Touch the others?" Sissi is on the Overbike on the ground not sure how to make it fly when she sees Ulrich laying on the ground. "Ulrich!"

"Don't touch him!" Jeremie had seen Sissi slow down and stop when she got near Ulrich. "He will be fine just go help Aelita!" It was a lie, for now, but Jeremie had to make sure Sissi didn't touch Ulrich.

"Make her hurry Jeremie." Aelita had another one of the freak monsters after her. "I see the crossway!" Aelita was already going as fast as possible but couldn't get away from the monster.

"Sissi, you see the red button on the Overbike?"

"Yes, what does it do?"

"Push it then fly at a 45 degree angle." Sissi pushes and flies up into the air. "Ok now fly at a 45 degree angle so you can catch up to Aelita quicker." Sissi doesn't. "You hear me?"

"45 degree angle, that's flat isn't it?"

"No that's a 90 degree angle, no north west and I'll direct you when you get close." Jeremie was going to have to teach Sissi basic math unless he wanted to guide her all the time. "Sissi what do you do during math class?"

"I try to pay attention but I don't get it, round triangles, imaginary numbers that don't exist but we have to learn about them, pies and tangents…" Sissi sees something up ahead. "Jeremie what monster is that?" Sissi had studied the disk Jeremie gave her but this monster wasn't on it.

"A new monster, avoid it! Don't try to block the lasers or fight it just fly!" Jeremie had three friends he didn't know how to save and didn't need to lose Sissi on her second mission.

Back at the mall Odd is lead to his prey. "Barbie! Come on out or I'll go in and get you." The possessed G.I. Jacque had led Odd to a Home Department Store. The long legged nine foot tall possessed Barbie comes out ready for Odd.

"_Now that you have what you want are you ready to die?"_ The G.I. Jacque steps away from Odd and the possessed Barbie.

"I'll tear her head off just like I did to Mitz's School Teacher Barbie years ago." Odd was expecting a normal sized woman when he heard of the possessed Barbie not the nine foot monstrosity before him. "Aren't you off a little? Women aren't that tall or that big."

"_The creators of this doll were incompetent fools. No woman is shaped like this but I made her correct if she were a real person. Of course no self respecting_ _woman would wear such things."_ The possessed Barbie had a ballerina costume on.

"I don't know Sanne pink suits you. How about when Jeremie gets you to Earth you wear something like that?"

"_Never!" _The possessed Barbie goes for a jump kick using her longer then normal legs to her advantage. "_If you weren't so scrawny you might be able to get past these!"_ Sanne let's out a kick that hits Odd.

"I'm not scrawny I'm Svelte!" Odd waits for Sanne to kick again and grabs the leg when it connects. He slides on the linoleum floor to absorb the impact from the kick. "Gotcha!" Odd tries to do a Judo Leg Flip only to find the possessed Barbie had more weight then he expected. "This is the part you're supposed to fall down."

"_And this is the part where you die!"_ Sanne twists the leg out of Odd's grip and swings around for a round house knocking Odd into the railing. "_It might only be a five meter drop but it would be enough to break your bones."_ Sanne goes for another jump kick when Odd grabs the long leg and pulls. It throws the possessed Barbie off balance allowing Odd to get the Judo Leg Flip on her and throw her over the ledge.

"Break anything Sanne?" Odd laughs at the possessed Barbie.

"_Laugh while you can Odd."_ The possessed Barbie jumps and makes it to the second floor surprising Odd. "_I don't just have the size I have the strength!"_ She punches Odd sending him flying backwards into a bench.

"I see Paris, I see France, I see someone else's underpants." Odd laughs as the possessed Barbie try to push the ballerina tutu down.

On Lyoko Sissi is still being chased by the new monster which makes a whole new problem. If Sissi caught up to Aelita she would lead the monster straight to Aelita. "Ok Sissi the Ice Sector has a lot of caves and tunnels. Up ahead I will devirtualize the Overbike and you will fall in one. You will take the ice tunnel down a ways before coming out the other end. This should confuse the monster and slow it down. When you come out the other end I'll have the Overbike waiting for you."

"Ok Jeremie whatever you say." Sissi hangs on tight as she dodges lasers being fired at her by the new monster.

"Now!" The Overbike devirtualizes and Sissi falls into the opening. She slides down uncontrollably when the monster sticks one of it's six tentacles into the opening and starts to fire laser.

"Jeremie I can't block them!" Sissi was spinning as she went down the tunnel and with such a cramped space she couldn't get her axe out.

"You'll make it Sissi." Sissi goes through the tunnel and comes upon a turn. She is now out of sight of the monster and his tentacles but continues sliding through the tunnel.

"Is it over yet?" She was starting to feel sick from all the twists and turns and the spinning.

"Almost, I'm sending the Overbike again." Sissi sees the opening and prepares to land. Flying out she sees snow, ice, and the Overbike below. She lands a meter away from the Overbike hard on her back.

"I don't want to do that again." She is a little woozy from the trip in the ice tunnel as she gets on the Overbike. Sissi takes off looking behind her not seeing the monster.

"Jeremie," Aelita could see the Tower. "I'm almost there. Did you find a way to cure our friends?"

"No and I think I know why. Sanne wants a return to the past and made an attack at the mall that was bound to be seen by people. But if Odd calls and says no one was hurt would anyone believe the people that they saw toys attacking? But this way we are forced to do one."

"You could find the anti virus Jeremie."

"It would probably take as long as it did to find out you didn't have a virus." That was time they didn't have. "Can you make it to the Tower?"

"I think so, there is a Tarantula and an Assassin waiting for me but I should be able to sneak past them."

"Be careful Aelita." From where Jeremie was he could do nothing but worry.

At the mall Odd was in bad shape. The possessed Barbie was a lot tougher then the pink tutu would show. "Ready to give up yet Sanne? You have to be getting tired of using me as a punching bag."

"_Funny until the end Odd? Is that how you mask your pain and fear?"_ The possessed Barbie charges her hands. "_I am getting tired of this. I've toyed with you long enough and now you die!"_ She sends an energy ball at Odd who dodges it.

"Come on twinkle fingers you can do better then that." Seconds later the floor beneath Odd explodes sending Odd flying through the air.

"_You're right Odd I could."_ Odd is on the floor in pain. "_Once I am done with you I am off to the Factory for your friends. Maybe I could show them your head as proof of my victory?"_

"You haven't won yet." Odd pushes off the floor and lands on his feet before jumping on the possessed Barbie and climbing up to her shoulders. "If I remember correctly all I have to do is twist!" Odd rips the head off the Barbie. "One for me zero for you."

"_And what makes you think that hurt?"_ The Barbie head in Odd's hands talk before the arms on the possessed Barbie reach up and grab Odd.

On Lyoko Aelita is having a harder time then she thought she would. She had used her Shimmer ability and jumped off the Overwing to try and trick the monsters but they weren't fooled. They fired blindly keeping Aelita at bay. "Jeremie where is Sissi?"

"She's almost there."

"I see Aelita and the monsters." Sissi gets her axe out. "Um, hoorah?" She tried a battle cry but it came out more like a question then a shout.

"Ok Sissi you take the Assassin and I'll take the Tarantula." Aelita takes the Shimmer and extends her claws. "Go!" They charge the monsters. Sissi uses her axe to block the lasers and Aelita uses her claws.

"Hiyah!" Sissi swings the axe cutting a leg off the Assassin. It quickly strikes back with another leg hitting Sissi across the face with its own claws. "My face! You don't ever mess with a woman's face!" Sissi hits the Assassin again and again with the axe until it explodes.

"Extend!" When the Assassin it knocked Sissi back dealing damage but also distracted the Tarantula giving Aelita the chance to hit it on the Eye. "Good job Sissi." Aelita may not like that the others voted another person into the group but Sissi was proving to be helpful.

"Watch out!" Aelita was walking towards the Tower not paying attention to what was behind her. As she turns around she sees the new monster has all six tentacles pointed towards her ready to fire. Aelita could block two lasers at most but not all six. The tentacles charge and fire. Aelita braces herself for the pain of impact when Sissi jumps in front of Aelita taking all six lasers and knocking herself into Aelita. Aelita falls backwards into the Tower.

"_I've saved you this long just for this!"_ Sanne had Odd pinned to a wall. The possessed headless Barbie had beaten Odd until he could no longer fight back. "_And now death shall claim another."_ Odd is thrown to the floor as the possessed Grim Reaper toy hovers above him with the scythe ready to strike.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Aelita after she enters the code. "Jeremie, I can still hear her screaming, please do a return to the past." Sissi had taken all six lasers, had taken the virus, for her.

"Return to the past now." The white bubble spreads across the planet reversing time and the damage Sanne had done.

Sissi is following Yumi and Ulrich like before. "Sissi could you please go somewhere else?" Ulrich and Yumi had been interrupted by the attack and wanted to get alone again.

"I know, sorry." Sissi moves her hands over her body making sure everything was there. She had taken the hits not knowing that it would hurt so much. "That was fun wasn't it?" She turns around and sees Ulrich and Yumi nod.

Back at the Factory Aelita and Jeremie are arguing. "Look she is working out maybe but that doesn't mean someone else will. All we have to do is tell the wrong person and it's all over for us." Aelita was not going to let anyone else in the group.

"Or they could become another valuable member to the group making things easier for us."

"Easier? You call what happened easier? For you maybe sitting here in safety but it sure as hell wasn't easy for us!"

"Aelita you don't need to curse or yell. I really wouldn't call this safety. I've been choked by Ghosts, attacked by a fake Franz Hopper, Sanne's monsters, and a lot more sitting here keeping an eye on you and the others."

"I know but it's the only argument I can come up with!" Aelita yells in frustration. "It will probably be another four to two vote if we vote on letting anyone else in but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I know Aelita, and it might be a four to three vote since we have Sissi in our group now." They shouldn't forget about Sissi again, she had saved the day for all of them.

**A/N Edit, re-read and fixed things, mostly places where I thought I typed everything out but left a word or letter out. So it's now instead of no, things like that.**

**And I did come up with another idea. I've had Sanne use physical attacks, psychological attacks, attacks that damage the planet, attacks that target one person, and so much more but I was able to come up with another one.**


End file.
